


【死出】地下室（02）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【死出】地下室（02）

汗水顺着紧皱的眉头滑至耳边，最终消失于枕褥之间。

眼前的一切逐渐模糊了起来，绿谷出久似乎看不清前方。

他即将陷入那名为欲望的漩涡之中，他觉得自己即将被侵蚀干净。

“啊～嗯～想要，好想要～”

他呼出的气息是如此的湿热，似乎眼前如此模糊都是因为气息或许潮湿。

死柄木弔懒散的坐在一旁的凳子上嗤笑着看着在床上挣扎的绿谷出久。

他的眼睛贪婪的舔舐着他的每一寸肌肤，潮红的脸庞，不断滚动的喉结，粉红色的乳头，结实的腹部，小巧的肚脐，下体稀少的体毛，没有触碰就已经高高翘起的小小肉茎，还有已经泛滥将床单淋湿的隐蔽之处，颤抖着的大腿和紧绷着的小腿。

他伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇。

虽然表面上表现的没有任何问题，然而高高支起的帐篷却显示出，他，其实，十分兴奋！

本想等着绿谷出久开口让自己上他，从而死命散发着自己那带着老房子中朽木气息的信息素。

然而绿谷出久再痛苦，再想要，至始至终都只是咬着自己的下嘴唇，绝不松口。

他因情欲而红润的嘴唇都被咬的冒出了细细的血珠。

这让死柄木弔更加的兴奋。

既然如此，那他为何要苦了自己忍耐着床上那人主动开口，他只要自己主动上前就行了不是？

反正他也无法抗拒身为Alpha 的他。

死柄木弔起身走到床边坐下，床铺边缘向下凹陷，一股更加浓烈的Alpha 信息素向着正在发情的绿谷出久袭去。

绿谷出久的理智快要消散，他突然庆幸自己被锁着，这样就不会去抓住死柄木弔哀求他上自己。

“啧啧啧。”

死柄木弔看着因为泛滥的后穴而濡湿的床单不由砸舌，他伸出手指轻抚着床上那人的大腿。

剧烈的挣扎伴随着锁链的声音响起，只是被Alpha 的手指触碰，绿谷出久竟然就已经舒服的浑身抽搐了，他身后的那处泛滥的更加凶狠了。

死柄木弔用指套将双手小拇指套住，然后伸出手指从绿谷出久的小腿处向上抚摸着，经过了大腿根部，经过了小巧的肚脐眼，经过了粉红的乳尖，他还故意挑逗的在乳尖四周浅浅的乳晕处打着圈圈，最后来到喉结。

喉结因为剧烈的喘息和吞咽而上下滚动着，死柄木弔用右手的食指和中指夹住小巧的喉结不停的揉弄着。

而发情中的绿谷出久则因为身体上的刺激更加用力的弓起了背，脚趾蜷缩的更加厉害，都将床单给微微夹起，他的双手只能无助的撕扯着身下的床单，身上将他死死缠绕住铁链因为他的动作而“哗啦哗啦”不停的响着。

死柄木弔觉得绿谷出久的反应很有意思，要知道在外面他永远都是人们心中的No.1英雄，英姿飒爽，正义感十足，万分可靠，但这些都是建立在他们不知道这个人偶英雄是个Omega的情况下。

真想让他们看看他们的英雄人偶，在自己的身下婉转承欢的样子。

虽然有这个想法，但是他舍不得，他只想让英雄人偶的这一面只出现在他的身下。

看着床上全身潮红且汗津津的人，死柄木弔忍不住弯下了身子，咬在了那被他玩弄了许久的喉结上。

他轻轻啃咬着，又时不时的使着像是要把那凸起咬下来的劲重重的来一口，而后又用舌尖打着转舔舐着那惨兮兮的喉结。

就在这不断持续的一啃一咬一舔下，绿谷出久竟然就这样射了出来。

死柄木弔愣了一下，他没想到英雄人偶竟然会如此敏感，而且这么快。

他嗤笑了一下，看着躺在床上沉浸在高潮余韵中，胸口剧烈起伏的绿谷出久。

这次的高潮显然让绿谷出久浑身的燥热消散了一点，不过就只是一会儿。

要知道死柄木弔给他打的强制发情的药剂可没有这么简单。

除了强制发情，这个药剂可是会让绿谷出久在Omega初次发情期的半个月时间里无时无刻都在发情。

所以就算高潮一次也无法缓解什么。

死柄木弔眯着眼诡笑着，他将自己的衣服褪尽，覆上绿谷出久的身子。

在他因为回味完高潮余韵而短暂清明的恐惧眼神中靠近他的耳边，含住那精致的耳垂，含糊不清的轻声说着。

“今晚，才刚刚开始呢，我的Omega……”

TBC.


End file.
